


Brat

by catsnkooks



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anti is a brat and dark is punishing him, kinda finished this in 1 day so i havent edited, to be edited later, yep thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Dark is busy but Anti is needy. Anti comes up with a plan to get attention but Dark shows him what the consequences of his plan are.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while but just now got the time and ideas to finish it  
> enjoy the smut!

Sitting at his desk in his office, Dark sighed and stretched. He'd been hard at work since this morning, not allowing himself time for a break. Now his body was protesting his decision. The bones in his arms, fingers, and legs popped and protested from being in the same position for too long. He stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the feeling, and he carefully stretched his fingers to avoid carpal tunnel. Then it was back to work.

But not for long. The peace and quiet never lasts for long.

Anti poked his head _through_ the door, giggling. He had a tendency to glitch halfway through things, mainly to just annoy Dark. Dark ignored him as the glitch pulled himself through the door.

“Oh, Darkipoo~,” he sang, creeping over to Dark's desk. Dark continued to ignore him, focusing on his paperwork. Anti pouted. “Darkipoo! Don't ignore me!” Anti leaned forward on Dark's desk, trying to get into Dark's line of vision.

Dark gritted his teeth. He hated the nickname Anti gave him. He also hated it when Anti needed attention.

Anti leaned on the desk with his elbows, putting his pouting face in front of Dark's face. Dark flipped up a stack of papers and set them on Anti's forehead, blocking his face. Anti huffed and sat back up.

“Dark!” he whined. “Pay attention to me!”

“Go away, Anti,” Dark said, his eyes not leaving the papers. “I'm busy.” Then with a flick of his hand, he swept Anti's feet from underneath him, causing the other to fall flat on his face on the floor.

Anti sat up on the floor, still pouting. Dark was always busy. No matter when Anti came in it was always the same thing: “Go away, Anti, I'm busy.” Anti was tired of Dark always being busy. He never had time for his boyfriend anymore.

Anti laid back on the floor and glared at the ceiling. There had to be a way for him to get Dark's attention.

The metaphorical light bulb went off in Anti's head. He grinned. What a wonderful idea!

He got up and walked behind Dark's chair, avoiding Dark's curious gaze. He set his arms over the back of the chair and onto Dark's shoulders. His hands massaged Dark's neck and shoulders with a steady rhythm.

“Anti, what are you doing?” Dark asked, his eyes not leaving the paper and his pen not stopping.

“Oh, I thought I'd just give you a little massage, Darkipoo,” Anti replied. “I know how stressed you get.”

Dark grunted. “What are you doing _in here_?”

“Oh, nothing,” Anti said, nonchalant. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Anti could practically hear Dark's raised eyebrow in his tone.

Anti smirked and leaned to whisper into Dark's ear. “About your big, thick cock in my ass.”

The pen faltered a little bit, but kept going. “Oh?”

Anti hummed. “And your big, strong hands all over my body, easily pinning me down and making marks.”

The pen quavered again, stopping momentarily, only to continue again. “Is that so?”

“Mmhm,” Anti hummed. “I can't stop thinking about you making me _beg_ to cum. Making me have to wait, and wait, and wait….”

There was a flurry of papers and the sound of a pen hitting the table or the floor. Then Dark turned his chair around so he could grab Anti by the hips and force him down into his lap. Anti could feel the growing bulge in Dark's pants, and he rocked his hips a little, to tease Dark more. Dark growled in warning, causing Anti to shiver. He leaned up and bit Anti's earlobe.

“You just _love_ teasing me, don't you?” he growled.

Anti bit his lips to keep from moaning. Dark didn't know just what his voice did to him.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

Anti grinned cheekily and nipped at Dark’s ear. “I'm not sorry?”

Dark growled again. “Is that so?”

Anti yelped as Dark swung the chair around so Anti was propped up against the desk. Dark glared at him, his eyes burning, and he ripped off his tie. “Clothes off. _Now_.”

Anti couldn't suppress his giggle as he took off his shirt. “Yes, sir. Right away, sir.”

Dark growled again in warning, glaring into Anti’s eyes. “I'm being serious. Do as I say or you _will_ be punished. Do you understand?”

Anti shivered from the commanding tone in Dark’s voice. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he snarled again.

Anti flung his shirt across the room and buried his hands in Dark’s hair, bringing their lips together. He bit and nipped at Dark’s lips with a needy fervor, while Dark rid him of his skinny jeans.

“I don’t see how you wear these things,” Dark complained, finally whipping them off Anti’s legs.

“Makes my package look bigger, don’t you think?” Anti said, pushing his hips against Dark’s hips. He didn’t have to worry about boxers because he had conveniently gone commando today.

Dark rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants. “Like you need an ego boost.”

Anti purred, starting to unbutton Dark’s shirt. “Your turn now, big boy.”

Dark grabbed Anti’s wrists and held them down against the arms of the chair. “Who’s in charge here?”

“That’s no fair!” Anti protested.

Dark gripped Anti’s wrists tighter. “I said, who’s in charge here?” he growled.

Anti huffed and pouted. “You are.”

“That’s right, _brat_ ,” Dark said. “So I make the rules. And my first rule is; I will keep my clothes on.”

Anti huffed again and tore his hands out of Dark’s grasp. “Fine then.” He unbuttoned Dark’s pants, letting his erection fall out of his pants. Anti purred. “I’m sure you’ll make up for it.”

Dark growled as Anti stroked him. He brought two fingers to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. He brought them down to Anti’s hole and slowly pushed them in.

Anti groaned. “Fuuuck, Dark.” He arched his back as Dark inserted them deeper.

“That’s what I intend to do,” Dark said, smirking. “Now, hold still so I can fuck you properly.” He began to scissor his fingers inside Anti.

Anti moaned. He rubbed their cocks together as he sought friction for his pulsing erection. “Ahh, ahhhh!”

“Are you ready?” Dark asked, taking his fingers out of Anti’s ass.

“Fuck yes!” Anti said, centering himself over Dark’s cock and slowly lowering himself down. He moaned. “Ah, fuck, Dark. You’re so _thick_.”

Dark smirked and hummed, grasping Anti’s hips and helping him settle. “It’s not like you complain about it.”

Anti purred and giggled. He lifted himself up until he was at the very tip of Dark’s cock then slowly sank onto it again. He let out a breathy moan. “Ohhhhh.”

Dark gave a soft groan then turned it into a growl. “Rule number two; no teasing.”

Anti rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun.”

Dark chuckled. “Since you're so picky, brat, I’ll let you ride me. How does that sound?”

Anti grinned, placing his hands on Dark’s shoulders. “That’s all you had to say, Darky.” He used Dark’s shoulders as advantage to thrust against Dark’s cock.

One of Dark’s hands gripped Anti’s hips and the other gripped his ass, helping Anti find the right angle for his sweet spot. Anti let out short pants of breath, often accompanied by short moans. His hands moved up from Dark’s shoulders to his neck and eventually into his thick hair again.

“You look so good riding me, brat,” Dark said. His dark eyes raked over Anti’s pleasure-ridden form. “You're so good at it, too.”

Any other time, Anti would have lapped up the compliments but now, he was too focused on reaching his climax. “Ah, fuck—Dark—ohhhhh.” He tilted his head back, panting, gripping fistfuls of Dark’s hair. “Ahhh, feels so _good_.” He angled himself closer to Dark’s hips, feeling the tip of Dark’s cock hit his sweet spot as he bounced in his lap. “Ah, fuck!” He could feel the pressure building inside him.

Dark grinned, knowing Anti was close. He held Anti in place with on hand on his ass and stroked Anti’s leaking cock with his other.

Anti let out a small cry and arched his back. “Ah, Dark! I’m close!”

“Cum for me, brat,” Dark said, gripping Anti’s cock tighter.

Anti sped up his movements. He gripped Dark’s arms until Dark could almost feel his claws through his clothes. His breath came out in ragged pants and cries. He felt the pleasure building inside him each time Dark’s cock hit his prostate. He arched his back more as the pleasure began to be too much.

“Ahhh, fuck, Dark!” Anti cried out as he came, his cum splattering over the front of Dark’s shirt. He panted and laid his forehead on Dark’s shoulder.

Dark didn’t slacken his grip on Anti’s cock. “Did you appreciate that, brat?” he purred in Anti’s ear.

Anti nodded and hummed. “Mhmm. ‘S nice.”

Dark stroked Anti again. Anti let out a small whine. He was still sensitive and Dark’s hand around his pulsing cock felt almost too intense.

“Since you were so _needy_ earlier,” Dark began, snarling into Anti’s ear, “I thought you might appreciate cumming a second time, hm?”

Anti lifted himself off Dark’s shoulder, still panting, and feebly rocked his hips against Dark’s cock. In his sensitized state, and with Dark’s hand stroking his cock, it wasn’t long before Anti was cumming again. He let out a high-pitched keening cry as he came again, this time collapsing against Dark’s chest.

Dark snorted and flicked his hand away. “ _Pathetic._ You can hardly handle cumming one time, brat.” He stood up and scattered papers off his desk, flipping Anti around so his stomach was against the cool wood of the desk.

“Rule three,” Dark snarled, setting his hand on the center of Anti’s back. “You don’t cum again until I say so, understand brat?”

Anti nodded and moaned. His aching cock was crushed underneath him, but Dark’s cock in his ass was still hitting that sweet spot.

Dark lifted one of Anti’s legs with a hand and began to thrust roughly into him. Anti flung his head back and cried out.

“Ah, Dark!” He scrabbled with his claws at the edge of the desk, probably leaving marks. He needed to grab a hold of something, but Dark was moving the whole table with his thrusts.

Dark groaned and dug his fingers into Anti’s skin. “Do you like being treated this way, brat?” he asked. He slid his cock out to the tip then slammed back into Anti’s ass. “I bet you like it. You’re a needy whore.”

Anti couldn’t say anything over his cries and panting. His skin flushed red at Dark’s dirty talk. He tried to rock his hips in time with Dark’s thrusting and to relieve some pressure on his crushed cock.

Dark took one hand off Anti’s back and grabbed Anti’s other thigh, lifting him up slightly to find a better angle. Anti braced himself with his elbows against the desk and flung his head back.

“Fuck! Dark!” he cried.

“Are you ready to cum again, brat?” Dark groaned. He could feel Anti getting tighter underneath him.

“Yes, Dark, fuck!”

“Beg for it,” he snarled, leaning over Anti.

Anti let out a keening whine. “Please, Dark! Let me cum! Please!”

“Then cum, brat.”

Dark rammed into Anti forcefully, and Anti came again, crying out loudly and spilling out all over the desk. Dark buried himself in Anti, then came with a low cry. He snapped his fingers and then they were both laying on his bed.

Anti panted on his stomach, clutching at the silky sheets. He hummed and buried his face in the pillow. Dark caressed Anti’s back and placed kisses against his shoulder.

“We should do this more often,” he said.

Anti chuckled. “So is it a good thing I'm a needy whore?”

Dark rolled his eyes. “Don’t count on it.”

Anti laughed and rolled over, dragging Dark down to him. He kissed him. “You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, please leave a kudos or even a comment!  
> if you want more, send an ask or a message to my tumblr, kingoftherookery


End file.
